Wildcard Weakness
by FrozenLotusOTP
Summary: Sinon and Kirito fold to the rising mutual haze of desire between them in a moment of weakness. But will their fun and games end when the time is up? Read and find out! An alternate ending and lemon connected to my other story, Heart of the Card. Please read that one first for more context. (Strong Kirinon with a bit of anti-kirisuna sorry Asuna lovers!)


Wildcard Weakness

 _ **Song for the story: Mickey Valen - Wildcard (feat. Feli Ferraro)**_

* * *

 **-Kirito POV-**

Kirito tried to focus on what he knew was right, that he should resist what Sinon offered-after all it debatably wasn't even the girl he cared for in the first place right? To take advantage of her now would be unforgiveable. Not just to Sinon, but Asuna as well... Although if he was honest, that second point was fading in priority. It wasn't as if he wanted to hurt the Flash in any way, but the intoxicating cat before him dominated more than just his attention lately.

' _But if it is wrong, why does this feel so good? Not just physically either-though that is a part of it. Just having her pressed so close to me is like a dream (wet and dry) come true...'_

The lust addled cat that straddled his waist ground insistently against his still concealed length, each arch followed by a teasing kiss or nip to the side of his face and neck. Though no matter how hard she scratched against his Royal Robes she would not get farther on her own than that. Even if she wore down the durability of the outfit to nothing, the clothing barrier was only a superficial one. No, what truly stood in the way of their lust was the Harassment Code – their last line to cross before there was truly no going back.

It seemed even Fate would not allow him to go all the way with his partner without at least some conscious acceptance of it on his part. If he didn't disable the code as the joker had obviously already done-she would get tired of teasing him eventually? He should just wait her out even if he didn't have the mental discipline to outright deny what they both really wanted-right? Sinon locked her lips against his with a growl of impatience as he yet hesitated to disable the matrix.

"Don't you…fucking dare back out on this now Kirito. How many times do I have to tell you I want this-need it-to get it through your thick head? You haven't pushed me away yet so obviously on some level you want it too."

"I…" Kirito trailed off, unable to keep eye contact despite their proximity. He tried to ignore the strands of saliva that still bridged their parted tongues, and the way Sinon's breath tickled his face, without much success.

'It's not that I don't want this, I just don't know if is really you in there or if someone hijacked your avatar…'

The decision was made for him abruptly as the code finally kicked in and popped up with a consent menu. Unlike in SAO, ALO had an additional safety measure that initiated and automatic banishment countdown on the offender at the same time. That way the victim wasn't totally helpless should they have become paralyzed and thus unable to send their attacker to prison immediately. The timer lasted for thirty seconds, though the more in contact the offender remained, the faster it would go down. The code had also been modified to be instance based so that the disable would have to occur on a player by player basis, but given that it was just the two of them that wouldn't be relevant now.

' _I doubt Sinon is in the mood for sharing in the first place right now, though I suspect she feels like heading to jail even less.'_

"K-Kirito please…you promised me I could always lean on you in moments of _weakness_. But now that I have the _**strength**_ to act on the emotion I have felt for you for so long-will you turn me away?"

The determined tone shook him from his thoughts as he noted the timer had only five seconds left. Given that the girl was still atop him, it wasn't a surprise. What was a shock to the gamer was the look in Sinon's eyes at that moment. They were not filled with fear of getting her account banned for the physical offense, nor brimming with lust at the moment. Instead the familiar captivating focus that often-led Kirito to get lost within those cobalt pools gazed down at him intently. That spark of who could only be the girl he loved sealed his fate.

"Sinon, I could never send you away to jail-especially if your only crime is _honesty_!" A warm smile curled his lips as he interacted with the menu, the automatic sentence of the jester suspended and dismissed with only half a second to spare.

With a sigh of relief, the archer locked their lips again in a kiss that felt more like a vacuum as the king felt his lungs robbed of digital air. Pulling back from the black-haired boy with a gasp and a shaky chuckle, the personal of desire returned in full force. With both of their respective outfits disappearing in a flash after the consent had been given, it was time for the cat fairy to play.

"Finally, at last we can both be _**honest**_ about what we want. I want you Kirito, and I want to make it clear that after this I won't allow you to leave me unrequited any longer. I am not some side bitch in heat you can fuck when the mood suits you."

Tapping her chin in thought, she considered the king. "While I'm thinking about it though, we should establish a safe word just in case."

"A-a safe word!?" The shy boy's mind ran wild with ideas of what would constitute such a phrase that he would never say even in the heat of the moment, only in absolute emergency for their safety sake.

"Yes, I was thinking our word would be… _**Klein**_."

* * *

 **-Klein POV-**

Deep within the three-dimensional maze, Klein sneezed without warning. While the thought of someone talking about him would usually be an uplifting idea-especially if it was a pretty girl, he couldn't shake the thought that his name was used in the worst of ways possible. Sighing ruefully, the Two of Spades-the weakest card of the deck given to him as punishment by the instruction of an ever so salty Kirito for daring to set his party back to the beginning of an open dungeon, he trudged onwards. Such was his lot in life, no matter how hard he tried to be as innately suave as his oblivious black-haired friend. Condemned to suffer as he watched the younger man have a way with attractive women without even trying.

"Like a true _Hero of Legend_ …or _a stereotypical_ _ **harem protagonist**_."

Shaking the bitter thoughts from his mind, he hurried to catch up with the rest of his guildmates.

"O-oi wait for me you guys!"

* * *

 **-Kirito POV-**

Kneeling down between his legs, Kirito suppressed a shiver as the cait sith scratched a hand down the length of his now revealed toned chest. He could clearly feel the defined claw-like nails scrapping against his skin just hard enough for him to feel it without actually decreasing his health bar. He would not be surprised if he ended up as a glorified scratching post by the end of this while he was claimed as her territory. A strangled moan escaped his lips as the nimble digits found their way to his inner thigh and soon after the excited length of flesh she coveted. Giving the hot meat a teasing squeeze, the jester tilted her head to the side to further admire what she held.

"I want this, all of it inside me-every last inch." A sand paper tongue exploring the underside of his cock silenced anything comprehensible that the eager teen might have said to that confession. As the slick mouth muscle slipped along each side of his rod, she continued.

"You know the other girls and I had suspected that deep down, your use of two blades was in part a means of compensation for this sword. I'm glad we were wrong about you being a dagger user in bed~."

A playful giggle was her answer to the king's attempt at an offended expression despite what he was experiencing. Having made her taunt, the eager cat closed her lips around his lower head and began to suck lightly upon it. Already she could taste the bitter pre fluid coating her tongue even as it slipped out to swirl around the majority of his six and a half-if her mental measurement was correct anyway- inches that remained outside her mouth.

"H-how… how do you know how to d-do all this Sinon? Is this not your first-I mean have you already had ah-!"

Pulling back from her meal, the horny joker regarded her lover with a deadpanned expression and similar tone.

"I'm a single emotionally repressed woman living on my own for years without having had a chance to even think of dating anyone before. Is it _really_ a shock that someone depraved of physical touch, even if not ready for it herself-until after I met you that is-, would indulge in the fantasy of intimacy with someone else? Even if it was only vicariously through hentai and erotic novels, I at least know what I'm doing despite being a virgin. But as the more… **experienced** one between the two of us, feel free to take the lead at some point." The way she quite literally hissed _experienced_ told of her displeasure, though if it was due to Kirito having that advantage or because Asuna had taken his first was unclear.

Having clearly had enough with speaking and revealing embarrassing secrets for the time being, Sinon would promptly return to sucking upon the enraged lower head of the duel wielder. The king followed suite in electing not to speak further, instead opting to place a hand atop the cat girl's head and push downward slightly in encouragement. He didn't want to force her to take more of himself than she was ready for, no matter how much his hormones raged at the idea of being rough with the willing jester.

Had he not been so heavily invested in what his new lover was doing with her mouth as roughly half of his length delved inside her mouth, he would have commented on how the way Sinon's ears twitched each time she descended upon him was frankly adorable. A slow pace was found between them as he rode the sniper's face, careful not to risk choking her as much as possible when he reached her throat.

"S-Sinon I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Kirito would pant after a few moments of listening to her inhale his cock without relent. Even though his own eyes were shut tight in an effort to hold back the tide of his seed, he knew without looking that Shino's own had not left his face. She seemed determined to memorize his every reaction as she pleased him, even if eye contact could not be maintained between them.

Abruptly the jester arched upwards, her mouth leaving his length with a audible pop as she addressed him. "Open your eyes Kirito-kun. I want to see the look in your eyes when you release down my throat. If you can't manage that much-I'll have to stick a fire arrow up your nose as punishment. Or better yet-I could just leave you here hanging on the edge like this in the cold, until you learn to **focus** like me. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The king of poker nodded swiftly, lust rubbing his ability to speak as he silently pled for his cruel Mistress of a joker to give him what he craved. To drive the point home, he had to endure the sand paper appendage dance lower down his length, teasing the sacks below that felt as blue as her hair at the moment. A clearly satisfied purr was whispered as he submitted to the jester's mercy or lack thereof as she asserted her control.

Once both hanging sacks were slick with Sinon's saliva-a sensation entirely new to the boy who had done only the most basic of things in bed with the woman who was supposed to be his wife, at last he felt her move to finish off the round. It only took a single thrust with his hand bracing the back of her head to push his length to the hilt down her throat. A muffled groan of protest answered him, but that was swiftly drowned out by the mind-blowing bliss of an orgasm as Kirito reached his first of many climaxes. With the archer occupied with hastily swallowing each load with an audible gulp, the king would not relent in the pressure to keep her firmly in place until his release had subsided. Fortunately, even if he had gone as far as to accidentally suffocate the girl in his seed, it wasn't as if she _needed_ to breath in virtual reality. Breathing was in itself an ingrained way to make the brain feel more comfortable in the virtual world, but immersion wasn't necessary for basic survival. His hands gripped the aqua locks like reins as he pumped his essence inside her, his own mind nearly approaching the haze of lust that shrouded the cat.

After a full thirty seconds of thrusting, the king felt his needed subside for the time being and released his hold on the joker. In what Kirito observed as slow motion, his lover gradually leaned backwards until gravity caused her to fall onto the grass as her lips left his cock with another pop. A lewd spark in her eye, the girl seemed to make a show of swallowing what seed remained in her gaping mouth before closing her eyes for the first time in several minutes.

"That was a good first start Kirito, I hope you are ready for more…" As the neko archer purred in satisfaction, Kirito realized to his own surprise that he was yet rock hard. From what he recalled in the past, he hadn't been able to last more than a single round with Asuna before needing a break-his unparalleled reflexes wearing him out mentally due to over stimulation of reacting to everything even if his digital body could have physically gone onward. But this time he remained comfortable, perhaps even more focused than usual.

"Is… the joker of hearts giving me some sort of perception buff maybe? I don't see anything on my hud, but it wouldn't be the first time that the game neglected to show stat increases for buffs that originate from others in a passive aura. Especially given the unique nature of your skill tree… I wonder what inspired Cardinal to come up with it? To balance it would have been impossible had it not been a temporary and localized event based skillset."

Regardless of what Kirito was musing, his lover was clearly impatient to start the next round. "Now is not the time to drift off Kirito, I swear only **you** would question that sort of thing mid fuck…" As the cat fairy shifted to present herself for the main event, a pained hiss caught both of them off guard as throbbing pain shot through the arm she had been supporting the majority of her weight with at the moment. Worry rattled the boy through his lustful state, his arms moving instinctively before he even realized what he was doing, catching the cat as she collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong Sinon, did I hurt you somehow? Do you need a healing potion or something?"

"I'm…I'll be fine. F-fuck this status penalty would kick in during a time like this. Don't worry about me Kirito, it just caught me off guard is all." Realization dawned on the concerned king as he recalled the recent balance change to bow users would cause their bodies to ache with fatigue if too many skills were used in a brief time frame. It was all an effort to equalize the power of their ranged attacks that rivaled some magic spells but without the mana cost, though the penalty was not instantaneous considering it nearly incapacitated the archer with a simulation of tendinitis.

His desire utterly repressed with the comfort and condition of his crush on the line, Kirito cracked his knuckles before initiating a gradual massage into her overexerted digital muscles. A whimper of relief followed as his hands worked against the tension he found in her neck and shoulders, his thumbs rolling small circles into the knots. Ever the independent minded woman, his lover offered a halfhearted protest.

"You don't have to…do this Kirito-kun. I said I would be fine and I don't want the mood to be ruined because of my body's weakness!"

"Will doing this help you feel more comfortable?"

"…yes."

"Then I should do what I can to ease your pain. I have to-if anything the thought of taking you while you were suffering when I could do something about it would be the worst buzzkill. I could never enjoy this if I knew you weren't enjoying this to the fullest potential."

A huff of acceptance was his answer, the girl seemingly more embarrassed about having to deal with the ailment now than anything, turning her head away from him. The royal shook his head with a chuckle as he massaged further along her body, taking the opportunity to caress along her upper back and arms as he soothed them. All but laying on top of his lover as he reached for arms, Kirito nuzzled against the side of her blushing face. It was ironic how such a simple touch as this seemed to fluster the dominate feline more than anything she had done before or clearly planned to do with him. He suspected the intimate tracing for the sake of Shino as a person rather than mere physical desire was steadily drawing more of the actual girl's personality and mindset out. That and or the joker of heart's influence was fading overtime-either way he was all for the change in attitude even if that made her more…difficult to deal with at times.

' _After all, I don't want Shino because_ _ **she's easy**_ _-I love her because she_ _ **constantly challenges me**_ _to be stronger-better than I would be resting on my laurels. She is never content with me as I am, if only because of how she seems to measure herself up against me. I just hope…'_

Kirito's fingers entwined with the healing cait sith's own as his chin rested on her shoulder, squeezing their hands together gently as he whispered into her ear.

"I hope I don't disappoint you in the end Shino, with this o-or anything else down the line."

"Y-you won't, you're the kind of fool to try anything and everything until you win remember? It's impossible to lose with that sort of single minded mentality to win at any cost to yourself. That drive and willingness to protect all of us-that's why I feel so safe in your arms…That is also the reason why I call you an idiot- _most of the time_ \- because you just don't know how to quit no matter the odds."

Letting go of the soothed fairy's hands with a peck to her cheek, he allowed his lips to curl into a smug smile. "Really, does this mean you won't think less of me if I admit I had no idea what I was doing half the time and I tried those crazy strategies so that if nothing else, other people would learn from my example and NOT do them if I died? Way to set the bar on your expectations of me. Though there is one thing I still don't understand."

"What is that?"

"Why did you and the rest of the girls apparently- fall for me in the first place? Sure, I always had your backs during the death game, but I know all of you were strong enough to clear it without me if something happened. I don't get what I did to deserve all your attention much less feelings. I was doing what any friend would do to support you in a time of need."

Sinon groaned against the digital grass for an entirely different reason than stress relief then, the plant life doing little to muffle her musing. "Ah- honestly… why did I have to fall in love with _**this guy**_ again!?" The hero's selfless perspective on life was as endearing as it was frustrating to deal with when the obvious eluded him.

Feeling insulted on a variety of levels by what he believed was an insult, the male chose to try and earn that respect lost back as he shifted to align himself between her legs. With the girl on her hands and knees questioning her heart's decisions, it made her into a very easy target with her rear presented in the air. Such was a temptation he was unable to resist taking advantage of as his cock brushed against her lower pair of lips this time. A startled yelp ceased his lover's complaints though that had only been a part of his goal. Rather than instantly thrust inside her folds, the king took his time to repay the cat for her earlier threat.

"I could pull away and leave now, I bet more than just your hair and eyes would be blue if I did…" A cocky chuckle following the sputtered protest from his party member. They both knew there was no way he was leaving her anytime soon, but the idea that he could sent a shiver down her spine. Resisting the urge a bit longer, his attention shifted to leaning over to gently kiss the nape of Sinon's neck. As much as his lust raged within him after all, the feeling of warmth in sharing time with the woman he admired and desired in equal measure was stronger still.

A trail of kisses up along her jawline followed by a brief lip lock caused him to taste himself for the first time. While the bitter tang did nothing to deter the passionate kiss, it did make him feel a pang of sympathy for the girl he had forced to swallow several loads of the seed. Although that taste did make him curious of what Shino herself would taste like…and also why of all the things they had to simulate in virtual reality, no one had bothered to improve if not replace the taste of that. After all it was an extra feature anyway considering conceiving a child when in this world was currently impossible.

' _I wonder how Yui would feel about another little sister-or maybe a brother?'_

Shaking his head from the thought of expanding his family so soon-especially considering how he knew well what she thought of his interests in the many woman in his life, he refocused on his lover.

"I love you Shino…" He would whisper into her twitching furred ear with a nip to the pointed tip as he pushed inside her. A moan of needed resounded between them as her inner walls squeezed him like a vice. Pushing inside her at a steady pace, he worked deeper and deeper inside her as she mewled in encouragement. His hands would not remain idle either scratching along her back and getting dangerously close to her tail as he did so.

"Y-yes Kirito fuck- right there! Scratch me right there just don't touch the tail!"

As tempted as he was to take hold of the fluffy blue tail, he was too busy arching back inside the cat like a jackhammer with both hands at her hips to steady himself. Still he made a mental note to do so later at some point, he lost himself to the pounding motion. He could just barely see the tongue that had worshiped him earlier hang out in desperation as the jester gasped for air amid the pleasure induced moans.

"Sinon I-I am going to-"

"J-Just do it already Kirito, I am close too ah!"

After a final thrust, the new royal sowed his seed inside his servant, thus living up to one definition of fucking-fornication under the consent of the king-which he more than gave. Though if he was honest right now when it came to royal rank, his Joker was an _Empress_ in the bedroom-or garden at the moment- compared to the woman who was supposed to be his _Queen_ of Hearts. Said _Empress of Jokes_ was rolling her hips against his own as they rode out an orgasm together. Pulling out of his mate with a sigh once finished, he knelt to rest. His break would not last long however, as the eager cait sith hungered for more.

"Is…ah is that all you got Kirito? I had expected more from the Black Swordsman. I wonder if you would have had the courage to do any of this without me initiating. Maybe the real reason you played dumb to the rest of the girls' advances is because you knew you couldn't handle us…"

Kirito's pride as a man stung at that comment, though if anything it sparked the competitive streak within him. Taking advantage of their card motif, he countered her quip in as regal a voice he could manage.

"You know as your King, sometimes your jokes go too far jester." His tone lost much of its impression considering he had been using the feline as a ' _crown_ ' for his lower head the last two hours while they rutted like animals. Far from what most assume royalty would-or at least should-behave.

* * *

 **-Sinon POV-**

"A-and what are you going to do-spank me _**your majesty**_!?" The horny cat girl would challenge, the closest thing she would likely get to hinting much less admitting a part of her enjoyed the idea of him punishing her behind. Sinon worried enough about Kirito's interest in it already without drawing attention herself.

Kirito adjusted the angle of his attack to be slightly higher than before, now positioned just before the last hole to be claimed.

"Something like that…" He would whisper ominously, unaware of the danger he would soon be in.

It was a little-known skill that each cait sith passively possessed, the ability to manipulate their tails not unlike a weak prehensile extra limb. It was rumored that the limited ability was a sympathetic dev's gift to the race considering the sort of attention they would receive from the vast majority of the remaining player base. Though it obviously lacked any sort of real use in combat, performing slight of hand- or in this case tail- actions could be done with enough focus. Given that so much of her psyche was yet clouded by lust, it was not unreasonable to assume Shino had channeled all of her being into that tail move to deny him access. Her next words only backed such a theory.

"J-just what do you think you're doing baka!?" She would cry out in disgust as her tail swung to slap him across the face. With a groan of pain, the wounded royal tried to defend himself.

"I-I was just going to-"

A huff of exasperation cut him off. "That… that hole isn't meant for **that** -no matter what sort of lies hentai tries to sell to the horny impressionable masses. Why do you _want_ to go in there anyway? Is this connected to your _tail fetish_ or something? No, no, you have been eyeing my ass since I fell out of the sky into your arms after all. D-don't think I've forgotten or forgiven the way your hand just _happened_ to grab there when you caught me either mister!"

Her self-conscious outrage simmered, even as her now timid lover hesitantly reached out to stroke along her head-not trusting the cat in what she would do had he lingered near her backside much longer. Eventually her cat-like curiosity got the better of her though.

"Do you do that sort of thing with Asu-"

"N-no way, she would never let me even propose the idea! We never did anything like- _like all this_."

The joker hummed in consideration at that revelation. On the one hand, she felt a spark of fury at the idea that he was seemingly using this situation to try out some sort of kinky fantasies he wasn't willing to try with Asuna. The thought of him just using this intimate encounter for experimental sex ideas hurt the girl within more than she cared to think about. Even still, her growing competitive spirit (something honed after hours of playing a particular VR shooter) spurred her to not _entirely_ dismiss the idea. After all, in VR they didn't technically need to worry about the preparation for that hole usage, not to mention how there would be no consequences to fear of later down the road in her already ravaged entrance.

' _At this point we might as well try a bit of everything I guess. At least I can say I beat Asuna when it comes to straying from_ _ **vanilla**_ _. Honestly why do_ _ **I**_ _know more about these things than him-_ _ **I was the virgin here**_ _!'_

"That place requires some p-preparation Kirito-kun. You can't just stick it in there outright, that would hurt even with the pain dampeners in place. You need to…to give it some lubrication first."

Kirito gave an unseen nod as he crawled back over into place with his jester apparently calm if not entirely onboard with the idea just yet.

"Ah That makes sense, so I just need to lick it first and then-urk!"

The king grunted in pain as the aqua tail he so coveted wrapped around his neck in a feeble yet not entirely ineffective attempt to strangle him. Shaking him back and forth as he gasped for air almost comically, Sinon screamed in bewilderment.

" _ **W-What is with your weird obsession with my ass Kirito!?**_ "

The archer glared over her shoulder at the boy she wished to make love to face begin to turn as blue as her own was red. While his skin turned a shade eerily similar to the shade of her fur, she pondered what he so insistently proposed. Though that concept was too perverse to handle even in her current state of mind – the mental image of the cocky, infuriating male submitting to pleasure her in such a demeaning manner was… oddly _satisfying_. With her mind made up, she released her hold on the King's neck, who gasped in relief. Though they didn't technically need to breath in game and the amusphere would have automatically logged him off should he begin to actually suffer oxygen deprivation, apparently the Strangle status effect was an exception to the rule-at least to a certain point.

Biting her lip in consideration, she allowed the temptation to take place of her better judgement. After all, at this point could she even say shame was holding her back?

"…Ok."

The archer wasn't sure if the next gasp she heard was one for air or in surprise by the consent.

"O-ok you mean you actually want me to do that then? So how much do I have lick before-"

" **N-no baka!** I'm not ready for something so intimate on that level-I-I mean that would just be _weird_ anyway right? Look, just use some of the remaining j-juices from our last round and rub it around and inside for a bit. I will give permission to go further when I'm ready…"

* * *

 **-Kirito POV-**

The eager male swallowed audibly as he complied, making use of the ample amount of remaining juices between them and smearing it around the offered rear. It was hard not to be hypnotized by the erratic way Sinon's tail jerked in different directions as he worked his thumb around the pucker, to say nothing of her whimpers. He felt an impulse to take hold of the swishing tail, if only to cease the distraction as he prepared her. But the still aching skin around his neck begged to differ. At least for now, he would leave the extra appendage alone.

Instead he devoted his focus to the thumb that circled the anus, his thumb plunging into the forbidden entrance carefully. After a time unknown to either teen, he added a second juice coated finger to the first-that intrusion alone despite being well telegraphed with prodding of his index digit made her howl in surprise before growing used to it. After a few moments, either his lover had decided the preparation was enough or she couldn't take the tease any longer.

"T-that's enough Kirito! I'm as prepared as I'll ever be at this point. You can… put it in now."

Kirito took a breath to steady himself as he aligned his lower head to her rear and began to delve inside the now slick entrance. The first thing he would notice before anything else was how tight it was, even compared to her virgin core. The second was the abrupt pained groan from the girl beneath him. Just as he arched himself back to pull out and attempt to prepare her further somehow, the cait sith shocked both of them by arching in time with him so that he remained inside if only just.

"N-no don't pull out Kirito, at… at this point it will be easier for both of us if you keep going. That is the only way this will get easier in the end."

"But Sinon it sounded like it really hurt at first-I think your HP even went down a bit. Are you sure that we are doing this right?"

" _O-of course it hurts_ , you're literally reshaping my ass you fuh-fucking… Grr- never mind about the damage. My Wildcard kit comes with a standard emergency recovery passive, as long as you aren't constantly churning my insides out, I'll recover in a few moments."

"Who would have thought a minor skill to aid duo parties in extended fights by healing them when switched out by a set amount every few seconds would be useful for something like this?"

"Yes, yes, we are very innovative now stop admiring game mechanics and get back to fuc-ah!"

The black-haired boy cut off her next line of sass by thrusting further into her rear without warning. His digital meat was gripped like vice, but Kirito was determined to work passed that and worked steadily deeper inside the archer. Judging by the way the grunts had lessened over time and gradually were replaced with moans, it seemed Sinon was warming up to the idea as well. Once he had buried half of his length inside her, he forced the process to stop with a grunt of will.

"H-how are you doing Sinon, do you need me to slow down or anything?"

The typically cool cat was a flustered mess at that point, her hands and-as Kirito now knew all to well- claw-like nails raked into the earth unrelentingly as she hid her face from view. Though her voice was muffled, Kirito didn't need to ask for clarification once he heard something along the lines of, "If you stop again I'll start exploring _**your ass**_ with a _fire arrow_!"

That was all the permission he needed to continue, and that he did so in earnest as he summoned much of his strength into the next thrust. The encouraging mewls of his lover spurred him onward, burying the remaining inches inside with a single forceful arch. Turning back to face him, Kirito had never seen Sinon's eyes widened so much, it was as if her irises were consuming the entirety of the eye-though the joker of hearts remained prominently within one of them. Her mouth moved wordlessly as she tried to speak, each sound only amounting a mew of need.

It was almost surreal to watch the way in which the iris would shrink as he eased himself out until only pinpricks looked back at him with the tip remaining inside… Before that process would reverse as he thrusted back inwards. The pace he set was uneven to the say the least, never allowing the girl torn between the pleasure and pain enough time to get used to either entirely. Unlike the first two rounds he felt the surge of warmth building within his loins much more swiftly than before. Whether that was a sign of his digital endurance reaching a limit or a credit to the area he was ravaging was up for debate. What was not in question was the face of shocked desire his lover returned to him as he came abruptly and without warning inside her, pulling the limp tail as he did so. A scream echoed throughout the garden at that, and he was fairly certain that players at the beginning of the dungeon-before the maze proper began- would have heard Sinon had the location not been a private instance.

Each rope of his seed that shot inside the feline made her whimper hotly, her hands covering her mouth after realizing just how loud she had been. He continued the pace despite his climax, not satisfied until she had as well. It would take roughly half a minute for her to give into her lust, though the pair felt as if another hour of rutting had passed between them. Not that either would shy away from the prospect now. As the sniper's juices pooled below her hunched over form, Kirito finally granted the mercy of removing his now softening length with a pleased sigh. Reclining against a nearby tree he gently pulled the limp cat against him so that she wouldn't have to rest on the grassy juice soaked ground herself. With his recovering body in full body pillow mode as Strea would have dubbed it, the king whispered his thanks into his mistress's ear.

"T-that was amazing Sinon I… thank you for doing it with me, for trying something so out of your comfort zone for my sake. Though I hope you enjoyed it to some extent?"

The sniper wouldn't waste her still not caught breath on a rhetorical question. It was obvious to both of them she had-perhaps even more than the boy if she was honest. But now wasn't the time to reflect on her new prowess and discoveries in the bedroom. Not with more pressing matters at hand with the influence of the joker of hearts finally purged from her mind.

A forlorn, almost defeated tone inquired to her lover as they came down from the high of release. "S-so tell me Kirito-kun, what…what happens between us next? What are we now? F-friends with benefits like this?"

"I love you Sinon, you know I would do whatever I could to make you happy-with or without this benefit…" Kirito said the first thing to come to mind in an effort to comfort her. Little did he know that it wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

 **-Sinon POV-**

"There is only one way for you to prove you aren't just saying that. The only way to make up for your moment of weakness- _to take responsibility_ for what you-what we did together…"

A breathy sigh escaped her lips as the thoroughly exhausted girl brushed her lips against her partner's own even as he quivered in fear of some sort of drastic ultimatum. The sniper allowed that mindset to linger within him a second longer than strictly necessary before finishing her thought. It served him right to squirm a bit after all.

"You are going to log off, confess to Asuna what we did-she deserves to know that much regardless of our differences, and then-" A familiar glint of lust shadowed the cool cait sith's eyes even though the effects of the joker of hearts had long since passed.

"Then you are going to go to my apartment and _apologize_ to me profusely until I believe you."

"W-when you say apologize are you-do you actually mean you want me t-to-!?"

A coy smile curled the bluette's lips, rather enjoying yet another moment where the tables had turned on her crush. "You will by on your hands and knees begging for forgiveness until I am _**satisfied**_ Kirito-kun. What it takes to make that plea sincere is up to you."

As the blushing boy's imagination clearly wandered to what that would likely entail given her tone, Sinon playfully slapped his cheek to bring him back into focus.

"I told you during the first round Kirito, I won't be taken and used as some sort of side fantasy to satisfy your needs when SHE isn't around. If you truly want to prove to me what all you said today was more than just post sex high and or your uncanny knack of saying whatever misleadingly charming thing to disarm the situation and string the rest of the girls along-you will _visit me tonight_."

Her ears folded back in reflection on her own words. "I… you won't have to-to take things as far as I implied if you truly don't want to. Guilt tripping you into that would be hypocritical compared to what has happened today. J-just come see me tonight if nothing else."

A weak mumble of _'please'_ could be heard as her dominate streak had finally reached its end. When it came down to it, that pseudo persona had itself been a cover, a way for her to process and deal with what she had been through while giving her the semblance of control over the situation.

The real Shino Asada blinked the tears that pooled in her eyes as her lithe form began to shake. Had she truthfully wanted what they had done? Yes, without a doubt. But even though she had consented to the act -VR protection or not- she couldn't help but wonder if things had progressed too far, faster than either of them were ready for. The issue of where Asuna would stand on all this aside, the last she wanted to do was open her heart up to a fleeting fling that would render her broken and cold as her online personality was made out to be. Though even that _ice-olation_ would be nothing to the way she would feel if she made Kirito suffer something similar if not worse. She cared too much about the fool to see him go through that, especially for her sake; he deserved better than that.

' _I don't regret what I did with him, even if our first time wasn't ideal or strictly pure. But am I selfish for wanting more than that-_ _ **do I deserve more**_ _after all but taking advantage of him as much as he did me? No I shouldn't blame him for any of this, we both clearly wanted what happened together. B-but I can't go back to the way things were before. I can't just set aside my feelings and remain content as a close friend any longer. Something has to-_ _ **has changed**_ _between us irrevocably. How am I supposed to…?'_

Strong arms wrapped her back in a firm embrace, her uncontrollable sobs of emotional discourse now muffled as she was cradled against his familiar warmth. As she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, she made no move to stop the way his hands began to stroke down her spine, as if petting her even now. Somehow despite their previous melding moments ago, that simple touch of silent support and comfort from the hands that saved her life countless times- felt like the most intimate touch they had shared yet. That he would hold her now with her heart laid bare, at her most utterly vulnerable, gave Sinon the answer to the question she had asked earlier in vexation.

' _ **This**_ _. This is why I love the thick-headed idiot. At my strongest or weakest, he cares about me the same. Even if he doesn't care about me the same way in return after this, that won't change the fact that he is always here for me...'_

"Shino…" She heard him begin, his voice a rasp as he clearly struggled to work through whatever turmoil and revelations his own heart had gone through while she did the same.

"I don't know if I can make you believe what I say until tonight when I…I stop by your house. A-and I can't promise my undivided attention at the moment. Asuna is…well still in the picture as far as either of us know... Assuming she doesn't literally kill me later that is. But-!"

"Kirito-"

He cut the whimpering the feline's reply off with a brief kiss.

"Let me prove more to you tonight than just what I said earlier was the truth. _I do love you Shino Asada_ , and I am prepared to do whatever it t-takes for you to see that. And I am determined to show you that even if I do have some feelings for Asuna-or any of the other girls as you always point out- that doesn't make what I feel about you any less precious to me. I-I'm not implying you need to accept the idea of something like this happening with the rest of the girls too or anything right now!"

He moved to wipe her still streaming tears away with a weak but genuine smile. "I just want you to understand that no matter what ah…distractions or alternatives enter my life I will do everything I can to try to provide you _Shino Asada_ \- with all the care and attention I can. I know you deserve better than that and I can only dream to live up to that expectation. Just… if nothing else remember I love you Shino. Not because of w-what happened between us today, but because of who you are to me. I-"

Shino silenced him with a fierce lip lock this time, her tears since tried even if her eyes remained red.

"E-enough baka you made your point…for now. When you visit tonight you can go into greater detail of my finer qualities if you want. For now, just-just hold me for a while longer."

Kirito nodded and gave into the command and his own exhaustion both physical and emotional. Even he seemed to have enough awareness to not comment further on the way Sinon didn't protest to a hand scratching her feline ears idly as she rested bare atop his chest. Nor did she complain about the other hand's digits that massaged along the now limp tail that always caught his attention.

Allowing herself to relax completely upon the body she had marked as territory like a cat, the rhythmic heartbeat of the boy she claimed as a human lulled her to sleep. She didn't even notice the way her body had reflexively begun to purr at the continued contact that -for better or worse- she knew she loved…

* * *

 **-Epilogue-**

A knock on her door brought the nervous wreck that could hardly pass for the typically collected girl known in this reality as Shino Asada to a halt. She had been passing throughout the confines of her modest apartment for the better part of an hour, trying to sort through the cavalcade of emotions and distressed thoughts that plagued her. Had all that happened between them been a sort of lucid fantasy? It would not have been the first time she had fallen asleep mid dive after all, and the more she thought about it-logically that idea made the most sense.

After all, there couldn't _really_ be some sort of status ailment-or more accurately a virus- that amplified her inner desires to such an extent, right? That would be illegal (assuming it was possible in the first place) under any jurisdiction save perhaps the deranged man she heard had once kidnapped her primary rival for Kirito's attention. Maybe that in itself was a wicked sense of karmic punishment for what she had done, that Sinon would suffer as Asuna could have…

' _And honestly this is_ _ **Kirito**_ _we are talking about here, I would have had to actually done some of those things with him for that loveable idiot to realize what I feel. Could…could have it be Asuna stopping by for revenge? I never told her my address so unless she squeezed it out of Kirito's remains and is now coming for me…'_

Another knock to her door, more insistently this time, shattered the girl from pondering further on her demise by unholy retribution of the Flash's wraith. Taking a moment to adjust her safety glasses and smoothing the edges of the school uniform she had yet to change out of, she moved to answer the door.

"K-Kazuto?"

Much to her paranoia filled psyche's relief, it was only her crush-and technically lover now. That he was alone soothed her anxiety, though that only raised a few questions. "Considering that you are _**still alive**_ and well, I can only assume that you neglected to tell Asuna yet."

The girl would comment wryly as she turned to unlock the chain and let her guest inside. Rather than answering immediately, the boy took his time in slipping off his shoes, dropping a small bag beside them as he did so. As he looked down at the fallen package, the black bangs shifted just enough to reveal a noticeable mark around his right eye.

"I wouldn't exactly say well, but I am here as I promised you Shino. Asuna is…well in shock for now but Yui is taking care of her so she should be in good hands for now."

"I…assume your daughter was not pleased by our revelation either?" The girl's mouth felt as dry as wasteland she haunted in GGO as she took in the ruffed-up appearance of the teen. Only now had she realized just how much chaos they had caused, how much Kirito must be going through even now. A rueful chuckle cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak, as if he could hear her thoughts. That boy always had a bizarre knack of saying just what was needed, even before she had begun the argument.

"Ah it's fine Shino… Yui loves both of us dearly and while she is understandably upset, her programming as a mental health councilor gave her some insight. She advised that right now, we both need some space. Time to really reflect on what we mean to each other, or if what we had before is starting to fade. I told her how I felt about you and that combined with what we did together earlier was a red flag that things might not last for Asuna and I. But more than that, she encouraged me to follow what my heart felt in the end. She also…said you would make a good mama for the record. Despite her protest of my cheating, I think she would like her family to be bigger."

A flustered squeak at the words made the hostess turn away as she felt her cheeks catch fire at the idea. That wasn't something she was nearly ready for… Shino only turned back around upon hearing a thump as Kazuto fell down abruptly in front of her feet. His hands stopping himself before his nose bloodied the floor, the boy lowered himself as submissively as possible. With his forehead brushing against the hardwood of his lover's floor he explained his intent.

"But first and foremost, I owe you an apology for my weakness and as we agreed, I am ready to do whatever it takes to believe me when I say what I feel for you is _**love**_ _not just_ _lust_ Shino Asada."

The bewildered girl took all of two seconds to process that resignation of punishment before doing the first thing that came to her mind.

"You i-idiot, why are you putting yourself and others through all this because of me?!" She would cry as her body pitched downward to join him on the ground and embrace the ashamed boy. A rueful chuckle answered her.

"Because you are worth it." While the hostess wished to debate that point, she hadn't the energy for it at the time. Sighing heavily, the brunette rose slowly before moving to rummage around in her fridge.

"Well despite all that you are still getting punished mister-but not before we get you ice for that eye. It is going to be as black as your coat tomorrow morning, you realize, that right?"

As her virtual and soon to be real lover mumbled some sort of halfhearted excuse of prioritizing timeliness over a minor injury, a smile curled Shino's lips. With a hastily made ice pack in hand-a habit she had formed to help calm herself down after her panic attacks, she turned to face him. No matter what reality, Kazuto remained as reckless as ever. But that was one quality that she admired about the swordsman that had pierced through the haze (be it of pent up lust or fear of her past sins) and stolen her heart.

' _I love you, Kazuto Kirigaya...'_

Leaning to kiss ever so gently against the darkening bruise, Shino replaced the warmth of her lips with the uncompromising chill of ice against his skin. Glancing casually into the bag that her date had brought with him, the girl felt the fluttering warmth in her heart snap freeze as a peculiar item was hanging out the side of it.

"Kazuto-kun…what is _**that**_?"

Pressing the pack more firmly than before against his eye, Shino awaited his explanation.

"Ah that's cold! It's ah…a _cat tail_?"

"And am I to presume that there are ears in there as well-and that you intended to have me wear them?"

The suffering boy began to nod hesitantly before thinking better of it and forcefully shaking his head from side to side.

"Yes-I-I mean no I mean yes and no! Those are both in the bag along with some chocolates, but they aren't…meant for you?"

"Oh? And who is going to use them then?" Her cheshire grin seen only through one eye would be all the hints she needed to offer this time.

" _ **I-I am**_?"

A pleased chuckle at the shy boy's expense would be her response to that submission as she shoved the bag into his hands and savoring the pitiful look he gave her as she made a show of savoring one of the candies. Knowing her soon to be pet cat boy's appetite and heading habits in VR, she wasn't entirely sure if the treats had been meant for _**her**_ in the first place.

"Good boy, now put those on for me-it's time you had a turn getting your tail pulled~."

Giggling as she tapped into the remnants of the joker persona, Shino nibbled on the end of her stick of pocky while heading over to lay in wait on her bed. The significance of the chosen romantic treat was not lost on her, and she fully intended to play the infamous _pocky game_ with him when everything was ready. However, she thought it best to save her energy as much as possible and refrained from teasing the poor fool further. After all, Kazuto had a lot of _apologies_ to make tonight…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading the little lemon side story/alternate ending per say of my other SAO one shot Heart of the Card.

Adding all that emotional confrontation at the end wasn't originally planned, but given that this was kind of an alternate ending, I felt like it needed more closure. Plus at least one reviewer from the main series seemed to prefer exploring that anyway (I do as well honestly-lemons are typically far more enjoyable to me if the hearts are involved as much as the bodies 3) Kirito is more Harem minded in this story as my future Philia fanfic I will be writing next may or may not be in the same verse as this one xD

The actual in game Joker Sinon has the emergency heal when switched out as a fun fact, it is a standard passive ability some characters come with.

Special thanks go to the supportive review of Tankyu-sha which inspired me to write this now rather than comparatively later down the line xD

Credit where it is more than do, a couple scenes were inspired by a Kirinon doujinshi called: **Case Closed** by **Angyadow (Shikei)** , which is the last of a series of 3 (The first being Envy and then Mount) comics depicting a jealous cait sith Sinon taking what she more than deserves with Kirito 3 (there is also an extra untranslated comic in that series by them, unfortunately I can't ready it DX) I highly recommend you read the main three if you enjoy such things 😉

 _ **As a quick disclaimer assuming it is even needed-obviously both Kirito and Sinon are at least 18-19 respectively in the story (I think one of them is a year older than the other).**_

As with the other story if I need to fix anything I will/adjust things if you guys think any scene just didn't really fit.

Edit: Credit to the new Cover art I commissioned is by my friend Tori, who you can reach on her Tumblr: torichus


End file.
